Designs for mobile communication devices may include a metal back cover. Wireless power charging systems may provide the ability to charge and/or power electronic devices without physical, electrical connections, thus reducing the number of components required for operation of the electronic devices and simplifying the use of the electronic device. As it is desirable to incorporate wireless power circuitry into various portable electronic devices, systems, apparatus and methods for combined wireless power transfer, cellular, WiFi, and GPS communications in a device with a metal back cover are desirable.